The use of computer systems and associated networks by which these systems are communicatively coupled to one another is ubiquitous. With the ever increasing use of such systems and networks, the need for security with respect to same has likewise increased. To meet this challenge, organizations that rely on complex computer systems and networks tend to employ sophisticated security systems to prevent unauthorized access to the computer systems and networks and important data and processes stored therein.
Despite these steps to prevent unauthorized access to information and systems, however, computer systems and their associated networks remain vulnerable. For example, some organizations do not employ in-house technicians to manage the organization's networks and systems; relying instead on outside vendors for such services. Hence, when upgrades, modifications or repairs to the network or its systems are required, third parties must be provided with sensitive information such as passwords in order to effect same. Even relatively simple tasks such as adding new devices to a network can thus expose the entire network and its associated systems, and, perhaps worse, the data stored thereon, to compromise. Indeed, even where in-house personnel are used to manage and maintain the organization's computer systems and networks, the unscrupulous acts of disgruntled employees that have access to passwords and similar access codes can wreak havoc with the very systems they are supposed to protect and the data stored therein.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that allow for maintenance or other enhancements or upgrades to computer systems and/or associated networks (such as the installation of new devices within the network) without exposing sensitive information such as passwords to humans.